Experience Comes In Different Ways
Story Jon is at the school, bright and early with Typhlosion and Rotom-Dex. Mary walks up to him. Mary: I'm going to be visiting family on the island for a few days. I'll meet you back here when I'm done. Jon: Okay. Have a safe trip Mary. Mary waves and then walks off. Then Beth and Piplup walk to Jon. Beth: Morning! Jon: You're very early. Beth: I know, I wanted to talk to you. Jon: What about? Beth: How has it been like travelling on a journey? Jon: It's amazing. Why? Are you planning on having one? Beth: Not sure. Mum won't allow me. Jon: Same. Well they didn't till I turned 16 and then I travelled around Johto. When did you get Piplup? Beth: When we were in Sinnoh, we visited Professor Rowan's lab, and when Piplup and I met, we got on like a house on fire. Piplup: Lup. Jon: I can see you two have a strong bound. Professor Kukui walks up to Jon, Typhlosion, Beth and Piplup. Kukui: You are here early. Jon: Couldn't get much sleep. Feels weird being back here, sleeping in April and Drake's house. Kukui: It has been a long time. Is Mary still around? Jon: No, she said she was going to visit family for a few days while she is here. Kukui: Ah okay, I was hoping to ask her if she wouldn't mind helping me out today. Talking of which, can you teach everyone about Pokemon battling? Jon: Sure. Beth: You're going to be my teacher? Awesome! Jon: I thought you'd be a bit more disappointed having to be bossed around by me. Beth chuckles. Beth: We'll just see how great of a teacher you really are Jon. Kukui: I'm sure he'll do fine. So, do you mind having them first thing then Maria can teach them about contests. Jon: Sure, no problem. Kukui: Awesome, thanks a lot. Kukui walks off. Beth: So what are we going to be learning then? Jon: Wait till everyone else arrives first. After a while, all the students are with Jon. Jon: Right, you learned about type effectiveness yesterday. Now, let's see what you know about battling. Beth: We are having a battle? Daisy: Against you? Jon: Nope. Apart from Beth, who else has a Pokemon? Millie: Only Callum. Jon: Right, Callum stand here. Callum stands where Jon is. Jon then walks away from Callum. Jon: Beth, here. Beth stands where Jon is. Jon move to where Millie and Daisy are. Jon: What you are now on is a battlefield. Millie: Don't you need a layout for a battlefield? Jon: Nope. A battlefield can be anywhere. All you have to do is make it. Beth: So Callum and I will be battling against each other? Jon: Yep. Rotom-Dex: What will that achieve? Jon: Wait and see Rotom. Even you may learn something. Rotom-Dex: If you say so. Beth: Piplup! Piplup runs over to Beth and stands in front of her. Callum: Right. Rowlet! Callum sends out Rowlet. Jon: Interesting. Daisy: So, Rowlet has the advantage as its a grass type. Callum: It's also a flying type. Jon: Correct. However, it doesn't matter what Pokemon you use, its the way you both trust one another and how you use strategy that will determine the match. Callum: I see. Daisy: Who goes first? Jon: Callum can. Beth: What?! Jon: Just because your my cousin, doesn't mean you get to go first. When you are ready Callum. Callum: Right. Rowlet, use Confide! Rowlet uses Confide and blue light goes around Piplup. Millie: Huh? Callum: Piplup's special attack has just been lowered. Then some red light rises from Piplup. Daisy: Doesn't that mean a stat rise? Jon (Confused): Yeah. Beth: How? Jon: Rotom? Rotom-Dex: So you still need me anyway. Jon: Rotom! Rotom-Dex: Right, right. Rotom-Dex scans Piplup. Rotom-Dex: Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon. Piplup is a Water type. Piplup's limited walking skills often cause it to fall down, but that never hurts its pride. Piplup has it's Hidden Ability, Defiant. Millie: Hidden Ability? Jon: It's an Ability that is rare to find on a Pokemon. You have a very special Piplup there Beth. Beth: Awesome. So what does Defiant do? Rotom-Dex: When any stat is lowered, its attack raises sharply. Callum: Better keep away from using Confide then. Beth: Piplup, you are awesome! Good girl. Piplup smiles. Daisy: I didn't know Piplup was female. Jon: Either way, back to the battle. Beth: Oh right. Piplup, use Icy Wind! Piplup uses Icy Wind and hits Rowlet, causing major damage and also covers Rowlet in blue light for a bit. Callum: Speed is lowered. Right, use Leafage! Rowlet uses Leafage towards Piplup. Beth: Bubble! Piplup uses Bubble and cancels out Leafage. Beth: Now, Peck! Piplup heads towards Rowlet using Peck and hits its mark. Callum: You too! Rowlet then hits Piplup using Peck. Jon: Diverse moves. Callum: Now, Swords Dance! Rowlet uses Swords Dance and raises its attack a lot, getting covered in red light. Beth: Peck! Piplup heads towards Rowlet using Peck. Jon (Mumbling): End game. Callum: Leafage! Rowlet uses Leafage and hits Piplup, causing Piplup to smash into the battlefield near Beth, unable to battle. Jon: Piplup is unable to battle, Rowlet wins. Callum: Great job Rowlet! Rowlet: Roo. Jon hands Callum and Oran Berry, and Callum feeds it to Rowlet. Jon then walks over to Beth and Piplup, with Beth having picked up Piplup and is holding her. Jon gives Piplup and Oran Berry too. Beth: That was our first battle. Jon: You done well. Callum, Rowlet, Millie, Daisy and Rotom-Dex go over to Jon and Beth. Millie: You mumbled end game when Beth called her last attack. Daisy: Why did you say that? Callum hadn't even called out Rowlet's attack. Jon: When a Pokemon raises their stats, a trainer needs to keep alert. As soon as Callum told Rowlet to use Leafage, Piplup had no time to dodge. Callum called his attack at the perfect time. Callum: I see. Suddenly, a claw grabs hold of Piplup and Rowlet and chucks them into a cage on the floor. Millie: Who done that! Team Rocket are on the cage. Jon: Team Rocket! Missy: It is us. Mike: Now, with two powerhouse Pokemon, we'll be on our way. Typhlosion stands in front of Jon. Mike: How could we forget you. Mike sends out Gumshoos and Missy sends out Toxapex. Jon: Who's that? Rotom-Dex scans Toxapex. Rotom-Dex: Toxapex, the Brutal Star Pokemon, and the evolved form of Mareanie. Toxapex is a Poison and Water type. Those attacked by Toxapex's poison will suffer intense pain for three days and three nights. Post-recovery, there will be some after effects. Jon: Best stay away then. Dragon Pulse! Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse towards Team Rocket. Missy: Sludge Bomb! Toxapex uses Sludge Bomb and cancels out Dragon Pulse. Jon: Argh. Mike: Thrash! Gumshoos uses Thrash on Typhlosion causing a lot of damage. Missy: Scald! Toxapex hits Typhlosion using Scald. Jon: You okay? Typhlosion is panting. Jon: Stay back for a while. Missy: Now, we will be on our way. Team Rocket get into their balloon and begin to fly up, with the cage. Beth: Icy Wind! Piplup uses Icy Wind, but the move does nothing to the cage. ''' Jon: Right. Make or break time. '''Jon sends out Popplio and Jangmo-o. Jon: Bubble Beam and Draco Meteor on the cage link. Popplio uses Bubble Beam and the link connecting the balloon to the cage. Missy: Stop them Toxapex. Jangmo-o uses Draco Meteor into the air, but a little orb pops out and then it heads towards the chain link and snaps it. The cage begins to fall towards the floor. Jon: This is bad! Leafage surrounds the cage and the cage lands on the floor safely. Drake and Dartrix run in. Jon: Good timing. Drake: Naturally. Jon: Now, Moonblast at their balloon! Drake: Energy Ball! Popplio uses Moonblast at the balloon and Dartrix uses Energy Ball. The moves hit the balloon, causing it to blast off. Jon: Great work. Jangmo-o uses Dragon Claw and destroys the cage. Piplup runs and jumps into Beth's arms, while Rowlet jumps into Callum's arms. Millie: You two were awesome. Drake: It was nothing. I was on my way to pick you four up for Maria's lesson. Daisy: Yes! Contests! Jon: You want to be a performer then? Daisy: Yep. Drake: Let's get going. Everyone, but Jon, Popplio, Jangmo-o, Typhlosion and Rotom-Dex follow Drake. Jon: While they are doing that, why don't we practice Draco Meteor! Jangmo-o smiles and the screen freezes. Narrator: The day begun with Jon teaching the four students about Pokemon battles, with Callum and Beth going up against each other. They all realised that Piplup has its Hidden Ability, Defiant. However, Callum and Rowlet won the match, but Team Rocket captured Piplup and Rowlet before trying to escape but Jon battled them with Typhlosion, but Missy's newly evolved Toxapex caused a lot of damage. However, Popplio, Jangmo-o and Dartrix saved the Pokemon and caused Team Rocket to fly away. Now, the students are on their way to see Maria's lesson, while Jon and Jangmo-o practice Draco Meteor. Major Events * Missy's Mareanie has evolved into Toxapex * Beth's Piplup is revealed to know Peck, Icy Wind and Bubble * Beth's Piplup also has its Hidden Ability, Defiant Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Beth Spencer Kukui Millie Daisy Callum Team Rocket * Mike * Missy Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Popplio * Jangmo-o Beth * Piplup Callum * Rowlet Drake * Dartrix Team Rocket * Gumshoos (Mike) * Toxapex (Missy) Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes